dear_evan_hansenfandomcom-20200214-history
Jared Kleinman
Jared Kleinman is Evan's classmate and the closest thing he has ever had to a friend in the Broadway musical "Dear Evan Hansen." Jared claims that he's only Evan's 'family friend' so that his parents will agree to pay his car insurance. He helps run the website for The Connor Project, even though Evan complained that he wasn't doing enough. As of January 2018, he continues to be portrayed by Will Roland, who originated the role both on and off Broadway. Appearance Jared Kleinman is 5'7" with short brown hair and a slightly pudgy frame. His eyes are mostly blue, except for a small brown spot in the inner corner of his right eye. He wears large black and brown glasses, and his most famous outfit contains a light brown t-shirt along with a reddish-brown button-up shirt and jeans. In the last scene, he wears a siracha shirt with a short-sleeved blue button down, a classic Jared look. Personality Jared Kleinmen is very sarcastic, crass, and has a very know-it-all attitude. He is deeply insecure and uses humor to cover up how much he too, wants to ‘be found.’ He can be sarcastic and a bit of a jerk, but he uses it to cover up how he feels. Relationships Evan Hansen Jared expresses that he is not Evan's friend, and is instead a "family friend," and only talks to him because his parents won't pay for his car insurance if he doesn't. However, as the play progresses and Evan asks him to help with the fake emails, Jared starts showing that he cares more than he shows, and he is a true friend of Evan. He and Evan bond over making this fake identity for Connor, as we see that Jared doesn't have very many friends of his own. Quotes * "KINKY!" - in "Sincerely, Me". * "Oh yeah, one of those SECRET EMAIL ACCOUNTS! For sending pictures of your penises to each other!" - before "Sincerely, Me". * "There is nothing UNREALISTIC about the love one man feels for another~!" - also in "Sincerely, Me". * "Is it weird to be the first person in history to break their arm from jerking off too much, or is that some sort of honor?" - surprisingly not in "Sincerely, Me", he said this at the beginning of the show. * "Holyyyyyyyy shit. Holyyyyyyyy fuckingggggggggg shit." - When Evan video calls him for advice after the Murphys invite him over for dinner to talk about Connor. * "His parents think you were lovers, you realize that, right?" - surprise, surprise, it was in "Sincerely, Me". * "AND IF SOMEBODY'S IN YOUR WAY, CRUSH THEM AND LEAVE THEM BEHIND!" - in "Good For You". * "NO." - in "Sincerely, Me" (again) and many, many, many, many, MANY times in the musical itself. * "What are you, like, an acorn?!" at the beginning of Act 1, when asking Evan how he broke his arm. * "Connor, lovin' the new hair length, very school shooter chic" - from Act 1. * “Ha Ha Ha,” multiple times in both 'Sincerely, Me' and the reprise. * “weird sex letter” talking about what the letter is after he finds out about Connor stealing it (he’s not buying it). * "Oh, I think it's hilarious. I think everyone would probably think it's just hilarious."- ANOTHER non-Sincerely, Me one. This one is a dialogue break in "Good For You". * "YOU WHAT!!!!! I can't believe you tried to kiss Zoe Murphy, on her brother's bed, after HE DIED"- after 'If I Could Tell Her'. Trivia * Jared Kleinman is known to enjoy LUSH and eating bathbombs, according to a fan headcanon that emerged on Tumblr blog dearevanhansenheadcanons in late 2016 from the "Lov the Cronch" meme * Jared Kleinman is in 7 musical numbers, his most popular being "Sincerely, Me" Fandom Opinion To the fans, Jared is sort of a sarcastic, lovable character. Some might compare him to Sans, but others would say "Sans is too cringy to be compared to our precious Jared". The fandom really enjoys the idea of Jared eating bathbombs. (No, not the drugs, ACTUAL bathbombs. Like, you would put in an ACTUAL bathtub.) This created many skit ideas, one of the most well-rated being "Jared: *pulls back shower curtain* Evan are we -- stop screaming, it's only me -- are we out of bathbombs". Jared's overall rating is high, therefore, Jared could be summarized as the sarcastic, lovable chill character. Mainly on Tumblr, Jared is also viewed as incredibly gay, as all his gay jokes are seen as his way of dealing with his gayness through humor, the same way he deals with everything else. Category:Characters